


how to ask for advice: rebelcaptain style

by orphan_account



Series: rebelcaptain is fucking canon [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rebelcaptain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why is this only the third rebelcaptain fic on ao3 im mad</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to ask for advice: rebelcaptain style

“So, uh.” Jyn sounded very much like someone not used to asking questions. Cassian relished in it. “How’d you do that. Thing. With the plane.”

By the force, it didn’t even sound like there was a _question mark._

“That thing?” Buuuut he was definitely amused, and openly grinned at her. “I read your file. I thought you stole a plane once.”

“Hmph. I got caught.”

Oh, this was _good._ “How?”

“I, ah…” She swallowed audibly. “I could barely get it off the ground. I only flew it a couple hundred feet before I crashed it.”

To Cassian’s credit, he didn’t laugh. He very much wanted to - oh so _badly_ wanted to - but he didn’t laugh. Especially given he was _really not much of a pilot at all._ He had literally just been flying the damn thing, basic stuff.

“Jyn,” he managed, swallowing any laughter down for later when she was _not here_. “I just flew it. I’m no pilot - do you want me to introduce you to one who can teach out?”

The relief on her face almost set him off again.  _“Yes.”_

Alright, he let a chuckle slip loose, patting one of her rather stiff shoulders before leading the way. “C’mon. I’ll introduce you to Shara.”


End file.
